tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jadis
Category:Characters | aliases = | series = The Walking Dead | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = Scavenger | base of operations = The Heap, Virginia | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "New Best Friends" | final appearance = | actor = Pollyanna McIntosh }} Jadis is a fictional survivalist and a supporting character featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Played by actress Pollyanna McIntosh, she was introduced in the tenth episode of season seven, "New Best Friends". Biography Jadis was a Caucasian female in her apparent thirties with short dark hair and an intense demeanor. She was the leader of a survivalist group operating out of Virginia called the Scavengers, who were based out of a junkyard called "The Heap". Jadis was one of the few members of the group who spoke aloud, and even when she did, it was in a minimalist sentence structure. Rick Grimes and his group were discovered and captured by the Scavengers, who surrounded them. Rick saw their numbers and recognized that they would make strong allies. He struck a deal with Jadis, petitioning her for the group's help in their pending conflict against the Saviors. Jadis agreed to help them fight the Saviors, but first Rick and his people needed to provide them with guns - a resource that was in very short supply to Rick's group. To test Rick's mettle, Jadis had him cast into a pit of debris, where he had to fight his way out by defeating a spiked walker named Winslow. Rick succeeded in this, and clawed his way out of the pit, at which point Jadis agreed to help him - provided that he could hold up his end of the bargain first. Walking Dead: New Best Friends Rick and Michonne came upon a high school near a fairground where they had the great fortune of finding Army zombies who had weapons on them. After dispatching the walkers, they collected more than sixty-three guns and brought them to Jadis. Jadis demanded more however, and they entered negotiations again. Walking Dead: Say Yes On the eve of war, the Scavengers pulled up to Alexandria in two trucks and a slew of bicycles. Jadis told Rick that her people were ready to fight. She noted that Rick and Michonne were together and declared that she would "lay with him next", which made both of them feel very uncomfortable. When Negan and the Saviors arrived to the gates of Alexandria, the Scavengers showed their true colors. They turned on the Alexandrians and held them at bay at gunpoint. Jadis had apparently made a counter-deal with Negan, which involved a commodity of human resources. Rick tried to get Jadis to stick with him, but she issued a non-lethal shot to the gut then kicked him off the catwalk of the gates. Without warning, King Ezekiel of The Kingdom arrived to offer support to Rick's forces. Everything erupted into chaos and the Alexandrians took up arms against both the Scavengers and the Saviors. Jadis signaled her people that it was time to retreat and they disappeared in the haze of a few well-placed smoke bombs. Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life Notes & Trivia * * is exclusive to the continuity of The Walking Dead television series. She has no direct counterpart in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. Appearances # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Say Yes # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life See also External Links References